


Rippiroop with the group

by Fuckingstalememe



Category: Fall Out Boy, Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bisexual Brendon Urie, Bisexual Josh Dun, Bisexual Tyler Joseph, Crack, Doing my mom proud, Don't read it its not worth it, Fluff, Gay, Group chat, Humor, Jenna is a queen, Memes, Multi, Polyamory, Weed, a disaster, buzzfeed unsolved mentioned, do people still make these, no homo tho, oops i meant pan cause he just came out, please read past chpt. 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-04-17 04:35:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 4,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14180736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuckingstalememe/pseuds/Fuckingstalememe
Summary: Joshseph added TylerNOPEseph, JennAHHH, Brendaddy, Питер, and Patrick to The Bois(idontknowhowtodothetrademarkthing)





	1. Man Of Mystery

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Angelwoves](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelwoves/gifts).



> WHat is up fuckers. Long time no see. So, i was inspired by (read: copied all of) my friend group and our amazing group chat and thought "oh i should make this into a fic i haven't made one of those for awhile." so here we are. enjoy.

Joshseph added TylerNOPEseph, JennAHHH, Brendaddy, Питер, and Patrick to The Bois(idontknowhowtodothetrademarkthing)

Joshseph: I AM A MAN OF MYSTERY!

TylerNOPEseph: Guys help he won’t get out of my closet  
TylerNOPEseph: Op Nope

JennAHHH: Josh, i will pull you out of there myself

Patrick: I thought he came out of the closet long ago

TylerNOPEseph: Not to his parents  
TylerNOPEseph: Just the entire rest of the world

JennAHH: Seems legit

Patrick: Yup

TylerNOPEseph sent a video  
*its a video of Josh crawling up Tyler’s bed with socks on his hands and a shirt on his head. He is screaming.* 

TylerNOPEseph sent a video  
*Josh is still crawling up the bed but no Tyler is saying “look it’s a wild man of mystery, creeping up my bed. Finally, out of the closet.”

Joshseph: thats not true

Patrick: Looked pretty true to me

Josheph: no the coming out thing

TylerNOPEseph: I spoke the truth

Joshseph: you dont KAnow my story

Patrick: Oh that  
Patrick: I thought you meant thevideo

Joshseph: no thats the truth  
Joshseph: I AM A MAN OF MYSTERY

Joshseph sent a video. *its a video of Josh sitting the corner drawing a picture alone complaining because Tyler left him*

Brendaddy: What is he doing?

JennAHHH: No one knows

Joshseph: i am a MAN OF MYSTERY

Brendaddy: you ARE a man of mystery

Josheph: Thank you daddy

TylerNOPEseph: MoM update: he has taken over my bedroom

Joshseph: *pupdate

JennAHHHHH: Rip

Josheph: Also you won't let me out

TylerNOPEseph: true. Can’t have the infection spreading.

Joshseph: YOU HAVE ME HIDING FROM YOUR FAMILY BCAUSE THEY DONT KNOW IM HERE

TylerNOPEseph: Shh they might hear you.


	2. fat twink of a cat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is my favorite cbapter yet and im really excited for you to see enjoy

Brendaddy: GUYS BUCHANAN GOT INTO A FIGHT

Joshseph: did he win

Brendaddy: Joshua do you think my fat twink of a cat won in a fight

Joshseph: My cat always wins her fights

Brendaddy: You are wrng  
Brendaddy: not about RiceBall  
Brendaddy: about thinking Buchanan could ever win a fight

Joshseph: Jordan got mad at me because i screamed at my fat twink of a cat

Питер: “you think my fat twink of a cat” just froze time, jerked me off to completion and unfroze time again

JennAHHH: plz say it 

Питер: thx bb

JennAHHH: if you put it in quotes it doesn’t count as saying it Brendon 

Brendaddy: But fr my fat twink cat has a badass scar on his ear now

Питер: I'm proud of him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know hayley has been added to the tags but shell be here soon i promise


	3. its funny cause tyler bottoms

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im doing this on my phone because i watching cracked on my laptop but please enjoy

TylerNOPEseph: Josh will you go pee for me?

Joshseph: Damn i was going to ask you the same thing.

Питер: What?

 

TylerNOPEseph: I need to pee but i don’t want to get up

Питер: Arent’t you in the same room?

Brendaddy: Yes, theyre are also having another conversation rn   
Brendaddy: They are arguing over the ncis franchise again

TylerNOPEseph: Josh please go pee for me i really don't want to get up

Joshseph: i CANNOT GET U YOU ARE ON TOP OF ME

Brendaddy: its funny because Tyler bottoms

TylerNOPEseph: Shut the up Breadbin

Brendaddy: hE THREW A SHoe At ME!

Joshseph: its true i was there. It was my shoe.

Питер: what is happening at tyler’s house

Patrick: They said they were studying

Brendaddy: I feel like we glazed passed tyler throwing a shoe at me

Питер: I think you probably deserved it.

Patrick: yeah probably

Joshseph: Tyler will you go pee for me

TylerNOPEseph: Yeah i gotchu bb :*

Joshseph: Thanks bae :*

Patrick: what

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is also one of my favorite ones i hope you enjoyed it because i wrote it entirely myself instead of just copying from gc.


	4. Is it this man

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Baby Pepper is cuter than Mia. Will can fight me. ps i promise hayley is coming sooonnn dont kill me

TylerNOPEseph: Guys i’m on the bus with my family and i sat down in one of the last empty two person seats and then this FRICKInG snack sits down next to me and like i'm with my family but he is just so snacky how can i ask him to move?

Patrick: Wait, I thought Tyler was straight?

Joshseph: no he is just Straight™

Brendaddy: he was there for you

TylerNOPEseph: He’s in a black and blue tie all dressed up. I think he is at least 28 tho

Brendaddy sent a photo.  
*it is a picture of John Mulaney in his first comedy show on netflix. He is yelling. I bet you could find the picture just google it.*  
Brendaddy: Is it this man

TylerNOPEseph: If it was i would have dropped my pants immediately  
TylerNOPEseph: LORD!  
TylerNOPEseph: I want to tell him “I hope you know you are very attractive” and then jump outta the bus. 

Joshseph: op nope he’s just gay. Sorry Jenna.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please leave comments i want to know how i can make this better . Also FUck you Tyler Joseph. And Brendon Urie.


	5. Op Nvm he gay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there is some trouble in the groupchat this is based on and the person i have been basing Patrick on has been causing some issues. I have also removed Hayley. Don't worry there are plenty more chapters but i'm sorry if your favorite character tampers off.  
> also there were some issues with this chapter and the previous chapter got posted again sorry. it wasnt marked as posted on my google doc. feel free to complain in the comments.

Joshseph: I fucked u my ankles bad

Brendaddy: I’ll fuck your ankles up bad

Joshseph: fuck my ankles uPDADDY

Питер: What’s updaddy

Joshseph: NOTHUNG WHATS UP WITH U

Питер: :0

TylerNOPEseph: damn my boy is on a roll tonight

Brendaddy: You’re snatched Joshua  
Brendaddy: Your wig is on. You'r face is beat.

TylerNOPEseph: and your personality is iconic  
Joshseph: GUYS I WILL FRICKING CRY

Питер: yea you're alright

Joshseph: AWWW PEte do you really mean it ??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I m not talking about what the boys are doing but i think we will have more music soon.


	6. so i fucked up again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so um i fucked up again and posted a chapter twice AGAIN because im a fuck up. so lets try this again. obvs i cant be left on my own. but enjoy this chapter. please leave comments

Joshseph sent a video *it is of a girl pole dancing but you know in a classy way*

Joshseph: your fave could never

TylerNOPEseph: That’s my goal  
TyleNOPEseh: also my mom saw me watching that and was like “Thats not appropiate, Tyler” and immediately said “ Josh sent it” so you're welcome for throwing you under the bus.

Joshseph: BIRCH

 

Private message to MommaDun

Joshua sent a picture to MommaDun *it is a screenshot of the groupchat*

MommaDun: Good Grief. If he throws you under the bus, then he is not my favorite son anymore.

Joshua: Thank you.

 

The Bois(idontknowhowtodothetrademarkthing)

Joshseph changed their name to Spookyjames

Spookyjames sent a picture to the chat. *it is a screenshot of his chat with MommaDun*

Brendaddy: JOSHUA WILLIAM DUN IS A SNITCH

TylerNOPEseph: nooooooooo i need to be Momma Dun’s favorite son

Patrick: Doesn’t Josh have a brother

Питер: Yeah its Tyler

JennAHH: I thought they were dating

Patrick: Wait aren’t you dating Tyler

Brendaddy: shhhhh let it happen. I have a lot of money wagered on the boys.

TylerNOPEseph: wat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> why do i treat my body like shit? Who knows but i already know im not sleeping until i pass out tonight! i need to stop taking my vitamins cause they are fucking up my antidepressants but please pass me a message here or on insta @wishicouldgetusername


	7. TylerNOPEseph sent a message to Who is She

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im very sad and very stressed and i have finals next week which is stressful and im running out of screenshots but hopefully we will have more as we roll into summer. please leave reviews and kudos and comments and even shit on me if you like i just need you to interact with me i have been abandoned by my friends.

TylerNOPEseph: Guys Jenna blocked me

Spookyjames: What? Jenna why?

JennAHH: i hate tyler  
JennAHH: Tyler is a snake

Brendaddy: Jenna WHy

Spookyjames: what did he do this time

TylerNOPEseph: I trolled her hard

JennAHH: i thought possible, he was not a snake  
JennAHH: How wrong was I

Brendaddy: what did she do

JennAHH: why dont you tell them tyler

TylerNOPEseph: You needed to learn

TylerNOPEseph: So Jenna, she likes to work on Math during english class which we happen to have together.

TylerNOPEseph: and she always asks me where. Well today she asked me where we were i may have told her the wrong place.

Spookyjames: TYLER ROBERT JOSEPH HOW COULD YOU

Brendaddy: Wow tyler i can’t believe you would hurt my sweet Jenna like this.

TylerNOPEseph: hehehe

Patrick: seems like something he would do

Питер: shut the fuck up patrick

JennAAHH: :O

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know finals are coming up so good luck i know you will do amazing.


	8. sometimes a yeet is just a this bitch empty in disguise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey look another chapter. im having a bad time please leave some comments it makes me happy. also i posted another fic please go read it i really like it cause im finding a writing style and that's fun.

Spookyjames sent a message to it be like that sometimes

Spookyjames: Tyler your cousin's story is A+

TylerNOPEseph: Oh my god stop  
TylerNOPEseph: True  
TylerNOPEseph: but stop

Spookyjames: its a dog  
Spookyjames; its so cute  
Spookyjames: Do you feel left out

TylerNOPEseph: no

Spookyjames: you cn follow my cousin

TylerNOPEseph: No thats weird

Spookyjames: She is taking me to see a concert this summer  
Spookyjames: maybe if you're nice she will take you too

TylerNOPEseph: Yeet

Питер: sometimes a yeet is just a this bitch empty i disguise

Brendaddy: deep

JennAHHH: inspirational pete

Patrick: what

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay pls leave feedback and also go follow me on twitter (@spinstergoose) Debby ryan just liked my tweet.


	9. High on life

JOshUaWill: Bren, when will you be back tyler is ignoring me again

BrendongBoyd: I see i'm second to tylee

JOshUaWill: SHut up,,,, go to bed,,,, ts like,,,, 1 am there

BrendongBoyd: go to bed its like 12 pm there

JOshUaWill: i dont have any plan tomorrow binch

BrendongBoyd: Fair e fucking nough

JOshUaWill: holy heck  
JOshUaWill: you're a day ahrad rn  
JOshUaWill:yoyre  
JOshUaWill: in  
JOshUaWill: the future  
JOshUaWill: what is it like in the future  
JOshUaWill: is it nice

BrendongBoyd: Nah its shitty  
BrendongBoyd: we all die

JOshUaWill: frick

BredongBoyd: wym thats the dream

JOshUaWill: you said its shitty

BrendongBoyd: It do be like that sometimes

JOshUaWill: It really do

BrendongBoyd: Josh are you high

JOshUaWill: High on life  
JOshUaWill: also i havent slept in 2 days

BrendongBoyd: :O

JennaElizabeth: boys go the fuck to sleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello its summer which means you will probably get more regular chapters and hopefully longer ones at that. I hope you enjoy this. Also today Dodie Clark and Jack and Dean got turned away from the Panic listening party in london today so im mad at Brendon Urie again. anyway leave kuds and comments ily :)
> 
>  
> 
> EDIT: since i posted this Dodie met Brendon and he recognized her so i have forgiven him and now i remember that all my favorite musicians are connected. Dont even get me started on Tessa Violet and her friends


	10. Drimed™

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i went out of town for the weekend. im home for w4 hours then im going to be in a car with my best friends parents alone (shes not gonna be there) for SIX GOD DAMN HOURS. and then im not going to be home until the week end. so enjoy this because im going to be in hell tomorrow

Spookyjames: What does it say about me that i dreamt of the apocalypse?   
Spookyjames: Is that right? Dreamt? Or is it dreamed?

TylerNOPEseph: i think its actually Drimed ™ 

Spookyjames: sorry *drimed ™

Patrick: That you wish for a more exciting, chaotic world?  
Patrick: or death

Spookyjames: it was scary i was abandoned by my family 

Patrick: That is less good

JennAck: go back to seventh grade both of you

Spookyjames: also i was prostitute

Bredaddy: emos i stg

Patrick: I have turned emo  
Patrick: deal wit it 

Spookyjames: you know i'm already a seventh grade emo

Patrick: depression and the world have made me the emo edgelord i feared i would become.

Spookyjames: i wasnt emo in 7th grade so i have to make it up now  
Spookyjames: but anyways i was a prostitute abondandon by my family in the apocalypse

JennAck: That is definitely not good sign. Apocalypse dreams can also mean big changes are coming or that you feel like something big is ending

Patrick: I now realise how edgey the last thing i said sounded.

Wretched: My God That Was Inspired.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i really want more jenna/tyler/josh because i love them so much like that sjip is so pure and sweet and kinky lowkey all the time and i love it okay bye


	11. Ten Minutes later

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i really wanted to make these one chapter but since there wasnt a transition irl so 2 chapters. but yes this is 10 minutes later. enjoy.

DietDrPepperNoSpon: I can’t believe they played the mii theme on the announcements.  
DietDrPepperNoSpon: IM DYING   
DietDrPepperNoSpon: Its in my head 

Wretched: What GENIUS decided to play the mii theme on the announcements because they should be the new Headmaster. 

DietDrPepperNoSpon: DO DO DOOO DO DO DODO DOO  
DietDrPepperNoSpon: DODO DO DO DO DOOO DOOOO DO DO

Patrick: I actually hate it. 

SpookyJames: why do you kill all the fun all the time Patty

DietDrPepperNoSpon: DO Do DO DO DO DODODO  
DietDrPepperNoSpon: DO DO DO  
DietDrPepperNoSpon: DO DO DO  
DietDrPepperNoSpon: DO DO DO DO DO DO DO DODODO

Patrick: Debby Ryan likes to sing it slightly off beat to annoy Haley

Wretched: DO-DO-DO-DODO!

Patrick: And it drives me insane

SpookyJames: I love Debby Ryan, she is the best person i love her.

DietDrPepperNoSpon: *cough* WOW

SpookyJames: I hate partick. He kills the fun

Wreched: DO DODO DODOOOO

DietDrPepperNoSpon: DO DO DO 

Wretched: DOOOO DO DO DO DO

DietDrPepperNoSpon: Babow Babow BABow

Janifer?: What can ice cream.

 

SpookyJames: Me the fuck too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im currently having a panic attack but please leave comments and kudos ily


	12. Milketite

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I FORGOT TO SAY LAST TIME TYLER IS DIETDRPEPPERNOSPON JSK SORRY I DIDNT SAY THAT LAST TIME OKAY ENJOY

SpookyJames: So you guys know Drake Bell, he was my science partner last year

BoydOng: I thought you were partners with Tyler all last year

DietDrPepperNoSpon: the last couple weeks of lab we got assigned parnters. Mine was Andy.

SpookyJames: yeah and mine was Drake Bell. He was alright. Pretty nice. BUT there was this rumor going around about him during my Journalism class.

Patrick: Nothing good ever happens in Josh’s Journalism class

Janifer?: Oh no. I'm also in that class. I dont like where this is going

BoydOng: i do like where this is going. 

SpookyJames: anyway so they tell me to go onto Debby’s twitter and i do because i’m an idiot. 

Wretched: I'm eating milk

SpookyJames: AND I SEE DRAKE BELL’S DICK

BoydOng: AHHHHH

Wretched: I'm no longer eating milk. I have lost my milketite.

SpookyJames: they were not good nudes. But i’m glad debby posted them.

DietDrPepperNoSpon: I'm now realising how horrible this is. I'm so sorry Jish

SpookyJames: I will never be able to do chemistry again.

BoydOng: Didnt you fail chemistry?

SpookyJames: unrelated. I only passed first semester by cheating off patrick.

Patrick: He never did his own work.

DietDrPepperNoSpon: Sounds about right

SpookyJames: TYLER SHUT UP I WILL SEND DRAKE’S DICK TO YOU

DietDrPepperNoSpon: fricki'm sorry jish

SpookyJames: Its okay i forgive you :*

DietDrPepperNoSpon: :*

Patrick: Brendon why is that your username

BoydOng: what

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> logan (angelwoves) and i are on vacation and there isnt wifi in the hotel rooms pray for us


	13. Chapter 13

Jimothy: “Getting their autograph is one thing, getting their sperm is something different.”  
Jimothy: “well you're not wrong”

Petter: I’ve gotten both from paul ryan


	14. Buzzfeed Unsolved

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tyler is american idol  
> i had troubles postung this.  
> happappy bday lasagna ilysm bbb :****

Jimothy sent a photo to cUrSeD cUCks. *its of an AO3 tag that is Ryan/Shane from buzzfeed unsolved*

Americanidol: Thanks I hate it

 

Janifer?: 0/10  
Janifer?: Cursed

Americanidol: Sub!ryan is cursed

Brenfold: Are you kidding me  
Brenfold: Sub!shane is much more cursed

Americanidol: very true

Brenfold: Shane is noT a bottom 

Americanidol: Ryan isn’t either.

Brenfold: Yes he is  
Brenfold: who are you playing here?  
Brenfold: Yourself

Americanidol: Ryan???  
Americanidol: A bottom??  
Americanidol: i think tf not

Jimothy: tyLEr UM think again  
Jimothy: Ryan is highkey the bottom  
Jimothy: Shane is for surethe top

Americanidol sent a photo to the chat *its ryans latest instgram post*

Americanidol: You think this man is a bottom?????

PeePee: i mean hes so muc shorter than Shane  
PeePee: how could he not be

Jimothy: Thank YOU!  
Jimothy: Tyler yo are on the wrong side of history.

Patrick: Tyler it looks like everyone who knows/cares thinks your wrong 

Americanidol: F  
Americanidol: A  
Americanidol: L  
Americanidol: S  
Americanidol: E

Brenfold: TELL ME WHERE  
Brenfold: TELL ME WHERE

Jimothy: tyler think like a HUMAN

Brenfold: Hes probably a bottom with his own girlfriend

JImothy: Brendon Urie is a genius and i love him

Americanidol: RYAN IS NOT A BOTTOM

Brenfold: have you ever seen a single episode ever

Janifer?: Ryan is as much of a bottom as Tyler is

PeePee: what

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE LEAVE KUDOS AND COMMENTS I NEED LOVE


	15. we love a poly trio

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so...... the boys are back. um in other news SO AM I yes hello so i have been having a ton of writer's block and i also have really felt unsure about these next couple of chapters.... so please be nice so yes hopefully enjoy this. :)

Jimothy sent a link to ASMR- Narcissus Positive Affirmations (echo + hand movements) 

PeePee: Joshua you have a problem  
PeePee: you need help

Jimothy: no, its just one of the few things i'm an expert in  
Jimothy: Asmr and Drums

PeePee: I'm an expert in cocaine but that doesnt make it not problem whe i snort half a gram of it

Janifer?: Pete you're not cool enough to do coke

PeePee: Theres so much truth wrapped in one sentence

TylieJenner: Jenna is so wise. All knowing

Janifer?: Tyler shut up i'm still mad at you.

TylieJenner: I'm sorry jenna

Jimothy: Aww don’t worryIm not mad at you TyTy

TylieJenner: awww i love you Jish

Brendick: otp

Patrick: wait so did Jenna and Tyler break up

Janifer?: no???? I'm just mad at him???

Patrick: but

Brendick: OT3  
Brendick: We love poly trio

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I GET TO GO SEE PANIC AND I AM SO EXCITED. also im going to really try and get back on this. ASLO ALSO HEY NEW PEOPLE CAUSE OF THE END OF HIATUS HEY


	16. Straight now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im ver very very unsure about this chapter but i really just want to post it and et t over with. i have really been working on a bunch new chapters so get ready for so many updates coming up.

Brendick: I'm straight now guys

Jimothy: MAYBE THATS WHY YOU BROKE UP WITH ME  
Jimothy: YOU’VE BEEN STRAIGHT THE WHOLE TIME!

Brendick: Yup Thats the reason totally not because we are completely unfit for eachother

jEnNa: WAIT

PeePee: WHAT

TylieJenner: DID YOU GUYS NOT KNOW THEY DATEd?

jEnNa: NO???

Jimothy: Okay back in freshman year before we hung out with yall Bren and i dated

Brendick: Yeah we knew eachothr from middle school and our mutual friends were dating and we felt left out. And so we dated.

Jimothy: we didnt talk for like 6 months after. It didnt really count as dating

Brendick: Yeah we only fuked like once

TylieJenner: W H A T 

Jimothy: Tyler just sprinted into my house and screamed What in my room

Patrick: How did he get there so fast?

TylieJenner: I live next door to Josh?

PeePee: That explains a lot

TylieJenner: ANYWAY WHAT THE FUCK GUYS

Jimothy: Bren, i never told anyone about that

PeePee: the real questions is whomst bottomed?????????

Janifer?: bet it was brendon he is very slutty

Patrick: Peter do you ever think before you speak?

Jimothy: yeah this is pretty creepy

Brendick: IT WAS JOSH JOSHUA DUN BOTTOMED

TylieJenner: Wait he ……... nvm

PeePee: what

Brendick: TYLER ROBERT JOSEPH YOU FINISH THAT SENTENCE

Jimothy: Tyler Joseph do not say anything

PeePee: JOSHUA WILLIAM DUN HOW MANY PEOPLE IN THIS CHT HAVE YOU SLEPT WITH

Jimothy left the chat

Patrick: so wait did Tyler sleep with Josh?

TylieJenner: no comment

PeePee: Jenna what do you have to say now

Janifer?: well at least someone in this relationship is getting laid

TylieJenner: JENNA   
TylieJenner: ………………… 

Brendick added Jooshoa to CuRsEd cUckS

PeePee: Why is Tyler getting more ass than most people in our class

Patrick: I guess this is my cue to bow out

Jooshoa: you guys are the worst

 

Brendick: OooOOOOooooOOoOOooOoo does jishy have a fuck buddy too

Janifer?: okay i'm outie i'm over this

Jooshoa: yeah our ride is here and i'm out of data sooooo

Brendick: offensive

PeePee: We stan a poly trio

 

TylieJenner: wait what was that about Brendon being straight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i just now realized i forgot to take my antidepressants pray for me


	17. best friend bridge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello im sad but heres a new chapter. ps go read my latest one shot from a couple of days ago idk how i feel about it

jeN: should i go out and walk around in the heateven tho i went and walked a dog then went dontown?

TYYY: no it’s toooooooooo hooooooot

jeN: But i could get DQ

JooSh: It is hot   
JooSh: but DQ

jeN: i'm gonna go.

 

Ten minutes later

 

jeN: so i didnt go. I jerked off and baked cookies

Bdon: Its not jerking off if its a vagine 

jeN: First off you don’t know whats in my pants

PeeT: literally uou talk about your period every month

jeN: secondly yes it is B shut up

Joosh: what else would it be called?

Bdon: row the pink canoe

PeeT: walk the dog

jeN: spit the ball

Bdon: run the jewels

TYYY: ew

jeN: burp the worm

PeeT: Mt. Meat

Joosh: isn’t it just easier to say jerk off

jeN: so anyway i JOd and the baked some cookies 

TYYY: ...and?

jeN: and so i have a bunch of cookies 

PeeT: I am aready in m car

TYYY: josh do you want a ride? 

Joosh: i'm already inside your house

Bdon: Jesus do you guys have tunnels into eachothers houses?

 

TYYY: no………………… there is a bridge between our back yards.

Peet: what the fuck

Bdon: OH thats what that is!

 

Peet: Y do u have that

TYYY: Y did u type like that

Joosh: our parents were best friends and wanted us to be friends so bridge

Bdon: lucky that you 2 like eachother then huh

Jooosh: Yeah except when zack and ashley dted for a week then didnt talk to eachother for 4 months.

Bdon: Lucky that your fucking then huh

TYYY: they dont know

Joosh: BRENDON BOYD URIE

TYYY: frik

jeN: Brendon s no longer invited to my house.

Bdon: :(

Joosh: Thanks Jen

Peet: OT3  
Peet: oh wait can i still come?

jeN:yeah i guess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was inspired for the backyard bridge by a buzzfeed video from like years ago with Gaby Dunn (hah) and Allison Raskin so thank you gorls


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hate this one. but here it is

PenisParker: I just had to explain tomy momthat i am in fact not crying alone in my bedroom i'm just listening to the yodelling walmart boy on repeat

JJbittenbinder: Peter

PenisParker: Joshua

TylerDurden: Peter

PenisParker: Tyler

Nothisispatrick: Peter

PenisParker: Patrick  
PenisParker: Whya re we saying names

JJbittenbinder: Because that meme is so dead it lives wit harambe

PenisParker: Says the person making Harambe refrences in 2018

JJBittenbinder: Yeah becaue 1 harambe is dead ad 2 it was recently the anniversary of his death and we did nothing

TylerDurden: that was months ago jish

JJBittenbinder: I STILL MISS HIM

PenisParker: okay….. So we are just going to ignore that happened.

PinkPanther: WHAT DID YOU ASSHOLES DO TO MY BB jOSH HE IS CRYING.

TylerDurden: I'M sorry jenna he was talking about harambe

PinkPanther: OH gosh not again.

Beebs sent a video of jenna softly cooing to curled up josh o her bedroom floor

PenisParker: Thanks Mom for taking care of our baby

PinkPanther: always  
PinkPanther: Brendon are you going to say anything.

Beebs: not until SOMEONE tells me why ournames are like this and WHO change mine

TylerDurden. Well josh changed mine. I changed Jennas and Jenna changed yours. Pete changed joshs and josh changed petes. 

 

Beebs: what about Patrick

PenisParker: idk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im starting school in 2 weeks and rn im in band camp for marching band (i do color guard aka the flag people) so updates are going to be a little slower


	19. *X-FILES THEME BLAST FROM MY CAR*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey.....longtime no see......its been..... almost 2 weeks. but i haven forgotten.....okay maybe i have butdont worry about. i am stressed from school strting next week and bandcamp ending this week so im sorry/ i also havent been writing too much but i do right as stress relief so hopefull i wil get more written soon ANYWAY ENJOY

JoshwithaB: I finally watching x-files and i want to be dana scully so bad

Janne: too bad you are totally Mulder huh

PANIC: wait you havent seen xfiles before???

JoshwithaB: yeah theres just so many episodes ad i get bored easily 

Patty: X-Files seems like such a Josh thing lik eyou talk about aliens all the time

JoshwithaB: thats just cause i'm a slut for science

PANIC: all i’ve watched all day is porn, john oliver, and mommy vlogs

Patty: WHAT THE FUCK BRENDON?

Janne: thats a mood.

UwU: what a good combination

JoshwithaB: yeah but thats what i did yesterday so i thought i would change it up

Patty: ew?

PANIC: do u not watch porn patrik

UwU: Um i watched porn with Patrick last night??????

Patty: PETER!

UwU: funny thats what you screamed last night too!

Patty has left the groupchat

Janne: Pete d you see what you did? You stupid boy

JoshwithaB: jenna is RILED UP

PANIC: she cares more about patrick than any of us

Janne: no i just am passionate about my friends

PANIC: i just mean no one else cares about patrick

UwU: (john mulaney voice) THATS MY WIFE!

Clancy: i ship it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please please lease leave comments an kudos cause they honestly make my day and make me sooo soo happy (ps pls go check out my meme series thnx ily) Okay i love uuu


	20. so how long have you been vaping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another asmr involved chapter????/??/ yes. also im sick and it sucks. especially because im in the middle of an art project and i want to keep working. anyway chapter. yeas i hope you enjoy.

Nico sent a link to a video *ASMR~Vape Shop Roleplay (Soft Spoken/Crinkling/Typing))*  
Nico: “So tell me, how long have you been vaping?”

 

Mrs. Stumph: Josh if you want to be a degenerate thats absolutely fine but dont force this lifestyle on us

Nico: pete

Mrs.Stumph: yes

Nico: you may not like asmr but that doesn’t mean you have to be a negative nancy

Mrs.Stumph: correct

Panic: No one will sit on your dick if you keep the attitude up

Mrs.Stumph: (i should make clear i dont have a problem with you enjoying asmr what ever tingles your boat)

Panic: you are just saying that causeyou want someone to smash again

Nico: but that won't happen if you keep up this charade

Mrs.Stumph: well that is hardly you two’s concern

Nico: hey i just care about my friends 

Panic: i care whether or not you get vagined again  
Panic: I'M SORRY I CARE ABOUT YOU PETER

Clancly: i'm sure he has nothing to worry about right Patrick

Pathrick: what? why are you asking me!

Clancly: you know why ;)))

Nico: dang tyler out here doing that

Annej: isnt that what you said last night :)))))

Panic: Hot damn jyler is out here tonight

Mrs.Stumph: power couple…… almost s powerful as me and andpatrick

 

Pathrick: PETER

Panic: lmao

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLUG [;UG PLUG  
> i just posted a new fic or my meme series so please check it out  
> also i started an art account which is semi clique/emo so if youre into that sort o stuf   
> Finally i really want to get to 500 on instagram soon my @ is wishicouldgetausername   
> thank you   
> i love you hope you enjoyed


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so i havent written in this in a while and i think the next chapter, which happens to be the ast one i have written, is a good enough ending. so please enjoy the second to last chapter and al the angst it includes

Jorshua: so i may or may not have found the pumpkin porn from that meme i sent earlier.

Tyleretta: my head feels full of liquid

Pathwik: Joshua

Jorshua: i sai may or may not 

Pathwick: the fuck

Jorshua: Ih no babe are you sick????  
Joshua: lso fucc u pat

Petro: Hey thats my job

Tyleretta: otp

Brendoor: i want to see the pumpkin porn

Jorshua: its mostly not related (hehe) to the pumpkin  
Jorshua: get it cause its step siblings hahah gross

Joona: ew

Pathrick: why are all of you so gross?

Joona: i appreciate the art of porn and porn making PATRICK

Brendoor: yeah…..that's totally...why I,,,,watch porn…….totatlly

Petro: yeah,,,same,,,

Tyeretta: wow whywatch porn?? Just have sex. Like a real man.

Petro: not all of us have 2 whole partners that like to sex us Tyler

Brendoor: i mean…….i may or may not have gotten…...i gf

Tyleretta: WAIT 

Jorshua: WHAT

Joona: WHAT

Petro: WHA

Pathwick: WAIT WHAT

Brendoor: her name is Sarah, we just started dating,i dont want to put her in this gc because we only just started dating, and yes her tits are awesome.

Joona: Wait sarah orzechowski???? Isn’t she a cheerleader???

Brendoor: yes and thats why i'm not bringing her into the chat. Sorry guys

Pathwick No i get it

Joona:yeah if i got a gf i woldn’t bring her here. Too bad i'm straight.

Petro: too bad i'm gay

Pathrwick: too bad i have boyfriend

Jorshua: too bad my gf is already in here

Tyleretta: JOSH I WAS GOING TO SAY THAT!

Brendoor: w0w l00k @ this. Everyone comng out about their relationships

 

Petro: i just have one question.

Brendoor: shoot

Petro: whatever happened to ryan ross?

Jorshua: oh fuck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my bday is coming up and i will be 17 im so excited so as a gift to me please go check out my other fics. anyway i hope you all enjoyed. I love you.


	22. everyone lives happily ever after

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I WANT TO SAY THIS UP FRONT  
> I DO NOT IN ANYWAY HATE RYAN ROSS  
> THIS IS NOT WHAT I ACTUALLY THINK OF HIM  
> THIS CHAPTER HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH WHAT I THINK HAPPENED IRL  
> THIS CHAPTER DOES NOT REFLECT MY FEELINGS ON HIM  
> PLEASE DO NOT COME FOR ME IT IS MY BIRTHDAY  
> that being said i am sad this is the end of an era for me. this fic went through a long period of my life. every chapter means a lot to me. please enjoy and if you like go read my other stuff.

brndn left the chat

Jsh: B dated Ryan for a long time, for like over a year after he and I broke up and the break u was messy.  
Jsh: He also forced Brendon to out himself to his super religious family when he wasn’t ready. Luckily everything was fine but it was still really damaging to Bren’s health.

Tlr: Holy shit that is super fucked up. Why would he do that

jsh: Ryan said he wouldn’t continue the relationship if he didn't get to meet Brendon’s parents.

Jnn: Ryan basically broke Brendon’s heart and took like all of Brendon’s friends except Josh, Dallon and Me. Brendon was actually in love with ryan and legit thought they would get married after high school but ryan didn’t agree and left brendon. It was really hard on him it and it was a terrible time in his life. We don’t talk about ryan anymore.

Jsh: Ryan is basically a huge dick and we dont want to think but him. He basically ruined Brendon’s entire life. 

Jnn: Bredon was so in love he didn’t even see all the red flags.

Ptrck: Oh crap i'm so sorry i brough it up thats really terrible.

Jsh: Its fine you didnt know. Its just hard on Brendon basically he really trsted and adored ryan and it destroyed him.

Jnn: It was a hard time for like everyoe because right after that is when Josh was hospitalized.  
Jnn: But right after that was whe Brendon introduced me to Tyler and then Josh and the rest is history :)

Ptr: Aww we love a happy ending. 

Jsh added brndn to GGGGGGGGGROUPcaht

Ptr: Sorry b we love you. 

Brndn: Its all good i had Sarah over and we hardcore made out so i'm doing a ton better.

Ptr: AWWW WE LOVE A HAPPY ENDING :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for reading this. t means alot to me even if it was really short. please give kudos and or leave a comment and check me out on tumblr @wishicouldgetausername or on twitter @spinstergoose and read my other stories. i love you. thank you so much and stay alive

**Author's Note:**

> So i'll try and pupdate this regularly or whenever i remember also my computer keyboard has a shitty keyboard so please don't be mad at all my mistakes. :) also fuck you brendon urie because you came to my town and you sold out 6 hours before door opened.


End file.
